This disclosure relates to webpage request handling and, more particularly, to a method, computer program product, and system for handling requests for dynamically aggregated web pages.
Users may request web pages from web servers. Web servers may have to build web pages to provide them to the user's computer. Building web pages may require using processing resources at the web server. Also, providing web pages to the user's computer may require use of bandwidth. Accordingly, there may be a need to reduce resources and bandwidth used while handling webpage requests.